Ghost
A ghost is the form that all people and animals take when dead. A person recently deceased must wait a year and a day in the place of their death before he or she can fully enter ghosthood. Ghosts can choose to Appear to the Living if they desire and they have no substance and thus will pass through objects. Ghosthood also has its laws that all ghosts must follow. A ghost may also be a haunting spirit such as a Spectre or a Shadow. There is place in the Castle called the Hole in the Wall Tavern where many ghosts (and generally only ghosts with only a few exceptions) are welcome and a Living guest must be invited by at least two ghosts. 'Powers' These are some abilities or actions that are commonly but not all exclusively possessed or done by ghosts. Appear *Spirits may choose to be seen by particular people if they desire. A Spirit-Seer can see ghosts even if they do not Appear. Cause *Ghosts can Cause objects to do certain things such as the slamming of doors or switching of socks. Alther Causes several things in the Wizard Tower in an attempt to annoy DomDaniel. Wizards may also Cause things to happen. Take *Certain ghosts, especially Spectres and other haunting spirits, can Take the Living with them into ghosthood. It is possible to Take a Living person in the objective of simply transporting them to another place. Passed Through *Ghosts can be Passed Through by the Living. And person can simply walk through a ghost and this would leave the spirit feeling sick as if someone had just turned their stomach upside-down. This is the highest point of rudeness (if the ghost is visable) a Living Person may have upon a spirit. Return *"A ghost may trod once more where, Living, he has trod before." One of the prime laws of ghosthood is that a ghost may only travel where he been before while he was alive. A ghost who tries to enter a place that he has not in Life will be violently Returned to his initial place. The experience is described to leave the spirit winded and out of breath. This causes some difficulty to the ghosts of the Castle as the structures are sometimes changed or modified, leaving the ghosts trapped. All ghosts are welcome in the Hole in the Wall Tavern and will not be Returned from it. Flyte *Unlike Wizards who have long since lost the Art of Flyte, ghosts can freely and easily Flye. Wait *A person who has recenlty died must Wait in the place of his death for a year and a day before he can fully enter ghosthood. A Spectre can be convinced to Wait by the person he plans to Take before he can be Taken, giving the person enough time to get rid of the Spectre. Reclaime *A ghost can Reclaime a person who is in desperate danger and is in a life or death situation. However, a Reclaime can be undone in the next twenty-four hours if the ghost wills it, putting that person back in his place of danger. Queen Etheldredda Reclaimes a drowning Septimus (even though she was the one who pushed him in the first place) and uses this to blackmail him and Jenna to do her bidding.